Reincarnation
by Natasha Konczak
Summary: A brilliant idea suggested by a Potterhead friend of mine while we watched Sweeny Lovett, The Beadle and Judge Turpin reincarnated as Bellatrix, Wormtail and My first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate any input anyone Thanks!


Ms. Lovett/ Bellatrix

The last thing she remembers is leaving her cold lover's arms and being thrown into the fire. There wasn't any pain, but she was still screaming. _Maybe after so much pain you feel no more? S_he asked herself. That bastard. He shut the door. With the same melodramatic, tired, brooding look he gave everyone. After all she did for him. _That's men, though, isn't it?_ She's been the smart one, all along. Doing all the work while he sits; staring out the window of his dark, blood-soaked excuse for a barber shop while she gives her bleeding heart to him. Her last thought is wondering what will happen to Toby.

The next thing she remembers - (almost over two-hundred years later after her body is long gone and the ashes have all been blown away) is waking up smaller. _God, was everythin' always this big? _

She grows up, slowly, and painfully. Falling for another guy with a bottomless vendetta against the world. She follows him. Worships him. She gave all she could, and when she was done, she gave even more.

There's just something about Snape she doesn't like. He doesn't follow with blind authority or cower in fear like all the others do. He doesn't even seem to care if those filthy _half-bloods_ are actually called wizards! She's always suspicious of him. He guards her master's archenemy with all his life, but kills without thought on command? And in the end, where is he? Not helping her, as she bursts into flames (again? This seems to be a motif in her lives…) at the hands of an angry mother. Oh, well. What gives life also takes it…

The Beetle/Wormtail

_Ladies_ is the only word that matters. As soon as he sits in the chair, he realizes what a deep pit of trouble he's in. Todd is singing. _Singing_! Giving him a shave at night. _At night_! Some rational thought kicks in, and he attempts a polite excuse to leave, but Todd has slit his throat before he can get a word out.

He's born into a meager house. Way below his previous stature. He gets sorted into Gryffindor, (much to his dismay. Twats.) He finds friends (big surprise, one is a werewolf and the other two are soul brothers/misfits) and he actually pretends to care about Remus so he can become an animagi.

He's a _rat_. A blood, stinking, tiny rat! He wanted to be a dog or a wolf or even a horse, but no, a rat! He quickly finds the advantages of his smaller animal form (girl's dormitories, blackmail, stealing, various other crimes of fun). Snape convinces him that he will _die_ unless he becomes The Dark lord's faithful servant. He's a footstool, really. He was never good being a friend. All the job required was the occasional sacrifice.

Bellatrix puzzles him. She beautiful and deadly. Just the kind of woman he wants. She tells him to sod off. He never finds anyone. Snape is the closest he gets to a friend, and even that's miles away.

He's a footstool his whole life. His final act is sacrificing himself to right his wrongs. (_He bloody well hopes Potter appreciates it. Fool._) The hand he gave in sacrifice chokes him. He realizes it was never his. _Nothing was ever his_.

Judge Turpin/Snape

_Oh, shit._

He realizes his fatal mistake. _How could I be so blind!_ He scorns himself, but it doesn't matter now. He's as good as dead. Benjamin Barker is as good with a razor as he pretends to be at upholding the law. No matter. People's lives are just pieces of string to him. And he knows Barker will just what he deserves in the end.

The first slash is no surprise. Quick and painless. Like a bad shaving cut, really. His eyes bore into Barker's and he finally gets it. After all these years. He took everything from him. Every slash is worse. Angrier.

Penance.

He's surprised he's still alive. He should be deader than death itself by now. He looks up at Lovett. The first actual look of pity he's ever had in his life. He pities her. He promises to be kinder.

More than one-hundred-and-fifty-years later, he meets Lily. Beautiful, beautiful Lily. Fiery as her hair. She doesn't hate him (_that's new…_) He's her friend for a few years, until he falls in with his proper crowd. (He doesn't tell them about his true heritage, _oh, no_. False claims at pureblood are the only thing keeping him alive at the moment…) He joins the fight. He's not quite sure why he's fighting (_hypocrite_) but he's sure it's worth it. He doesn't trust Bellatrix. No matter how much she may fawn over his master and attempt to seduce him, he can't trust her.

_Friends aren't an advantage_. He tells himself after Lily leaves him. It's his only comfort; his heart feels like a flower if there was no sun. All shriveled up and grey from disuse. Like a garbage bag. Peter is the only Marauder he likes. He's so easy and bendable. They call him "Wormtail" but he doesn't know why. He looks more like a beetle.

Lily is killed. Potter comes to school. He's only hard on him because he wants him to succeed. He almost believes he'll be as smart as his mother, if he tries (_which he doesn't. Fool of a father went and pissed in the gene pool_). He actually tries to be kind of a father to him. But his own parental appearances squash that attempt like a bug.

He gives Potter his memories. His way of saying sorry. He knows he'll be strong enough to win. Dumbledore was right, as usual, maybe someday Potter can be great. His way of saying sorry.

_Always._


End file.
